The Prophecy
Prologue I was left on the forest floor, scared and alone. My arm sliced by the blade of a dagger. A ten year old girl, abandoned, in the forest. I guess it’s my fault for running away. He could have killed me after he attacked me, but he didn’t. Instead he helped me; he tended to my arm and helped me get to the nearest city. He could have killed or hurt me. But he didn’t. The wolf had saved me. Chapter 1 “Callie,” I jerked awake at the sound of my name. Let me tell you, not a good way to be woken up. “Since you think you can sleep in my class and pass, can you answer the last question I just asked?” “Umm,” I stumbled hopelessly. “That’s right, you can’t,” the class laughed, “Now pay attention and don’t sleep.” Mr. Preston continued lecturing the class, me struggling to stay awake. Why do I have to be a night a night owl? Would it kill me to wake up actually awake in the morning? When the bell rang, Mr. Preston asked me to come up to his desk. He lectured me on how important it is to pay attention in class. He asked me about my home life and my night schedule. He suggested I go to bed earlier and keep it that way during the summer. I just barely resisted rolling my eyes. Asking me to go to bed earlier is like asking a lion to start eating meat, never going to happen. “You’re a bright student, Callie,” Mr. Preston finished, “act like it.” “Got it,” I left without saying another word. “Why do you keep falling asleep in class?” Emily, my best friend, asked. We had all but one class together. We met in first grade. We’ve played together, cried together, and “do homework” (she does it, I copy the answers). “It’s history,” I explained, “and plus, it is first hour. I’m a night owl, not a morning person.” Emily rolled her eyes. What’s so weird about that?” “Nothing, I just don’t understand,” she said. “But you do know the early bird gets the worm.” “Well, the second mouse gets the cheese,” I countered. “Do you still go into the forest at night?” “Yeah, it’s just so peaceful at night. I just lay there and listen to it. The forest relaxes me.” “I’d much rather stay inside, where there are no bugs, or animals that can kill you. And I do believe that vampires exist, they will kill you.” “I do believe in vampires, however, I have not encountered any when I’ve been sitting or running in the forest,” expect when I was ten, I added in my head. The late bell rang as we walked into the algebra room, “Why are you two late?” Miss Sethmore asked, looking up from her desk. Me and Emily shared a glance, “Teacher kept us late,” we said in unison. Miss Sethmore nodded happily and told us to go to our seats. We went silently to our seats. After school, I went to the edge of the forest and observed the forest. There were birds singing, trees swaying in the wind, squirrels were chasing each other up and down trees; I could smell the fresh grass. I saw wolves hunting in the distance. The forest was so beautiful, so natural, and so true. Later that evening, my sister, Sara, told me to come inside. I had to eat and get ready for bed. I was lying in my bed, staring at my ceiling because I couldn’t sleep. It was like this every night. The forest called out to me. I often went into the forest at night. I would just sit there, feeling the wind through my hair, seeing the stars and moon. It was just so beautiful. I went to check if my sister was asleep; she was like a hibernating bear. I silently snuck outside, running to the forest. As soon as I got to the forest, I sank down under a tree, feeling the rough bark on my back. Chapter 2 After a while of sitting outside, I started to hear two voices; one of the voices a girl’s, one of them a guy’s. They were deep in the forest. Who, other than me, comes into the forest, at night?! My first thought was it was hunters, but it was too dark right now to hunt. I couldn’t think of anyone else who would come into the forest at night. I started to listen to their conversation. “Can you find a human anywhere?” a girl asked. “I’m so hungry.” “I am too, but why can’t we just go to an all you can eat buffet?” the guy asked, sounding annoyed. “It’s not my fault he attacked me. He knew I cared about him. I gave him the gun, at first he didn’t shoot, but then he did,” the girl started to sob. “You didn’t give him a gun.” “It’s a metaphor, I gave him the power to hurt me, and he did.” “Oh,” the guy sounded embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I forgot. I was so upset I wasn’t in my right mind. How’s the arm?” “It is better,” the girl replied, sorrow in her voice, “I just wish I saw it coming.” “That’s how he is, I guess,” he sounded like he was hiding soothing. I should know; I’ve been hiding something ever since I was ten. Was He who I thought he was? Did He betray someone else? “Yeah, I just hate having to drink blood to heal. It is delicious, but I hate hurting people.” Drink blood? Wait, that means they’re_. I didn’t know about them. They started to walk toward me. Who were they? I didn’t recognize them. “Hey!” the girl said, “I’m Nicole.” Nicole had strawberry blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue and white striped sun dress under a black trench coat. She must have been on a date before now. “Why do you always introduce yourself to your meal?” the guy asked. He had his brown hair parted to the side. His eyes brown as chocolate. He was wearing high top sneakers, a pair of black skinny jeans on, and an awesome Spider-man shirt on. “It’s polite,” Nicole rolled her eyes, “and plus, I like being social.” “You do realize that you can drink from a willing vampire to heal?” I said. They just stared at me, open mouthed. “How did you_?” “Know? I know about vampires.” “How much?” the guy asked with a smirk on his face. “Enough to know you are vampires,” I smiled. His smirk turned into a shocked expression. “That’s right, Skinny jeans, neither of you are drinking from this girl tonight.” I pointed at myself, “I know your hurt, Nicole, and I’m sorry about that, but I like my blood inside of me.” “”Really?” the guy asked, “I can just hypnotize you. Did you know that?” Oh, this guy was arrogant; luckily I know how to be arrogant too. I knew I was just feeding the fire, but who could resist. I know I couldn’t. “Go ahead,” I replied with a sly smile on my face. “Do it, I dare you.” I know I was being stupid, but it was fun, especially with him playing along. “Here, I’ll even look in your eyes.” I looked in his chocolate brown eyes. “Alright, if you want,” he smiled. “This will be fun.” His eyes started to glow, “You will allow me to drink your blood.” “Yeah,” I shook my head, “didn’t work. You are such an idiot if you thought I would allow you to hypnotize me.” “You are a sneaky little girl. What are you anyway?” “Why would I tell you, I don’t even know your name, Skinny-jeans.” “It’s Zach,” he responded, “and I don’t know why you’re complaining, I don’t even know your name.” “My name’s Callie,” I stated. “Callie?” Nicole asked. “Yeah, Callie is my name.” “”Arcreon?” she asked again. I just nodded and asked why. “That would explain things.” “Explain what?” I asked. Let me tell you, if you hide things from me, you’re asking for trouble. ‘Cause I will do whatever it takes to get the info from you, especially when it’s about me. Zach and Nicole just continued to whisper to each other. If they’d known me and talked to me, than they would have known that they shouldn’t do that. If I didn’t ask, then the curiosity would have killed me. And if they didn’t answer my questions, I would get them to answer, one way or another. Instead of yell to get their attention, I did the next best thing; I kicked Zach in the chin! He screamed in pain and asked why I didn’t kick Nicole. I just said he was the one who deserved it and she didn’t with a smile. He also asked why I did it in the first place. “What does my name explain? And how?” I asked more serious now. “Tell me everything cuz I will do anything to find out.” “I’ve seen a prophecy and I think it has your name in it. The person I was just with, he found me snooping around his library, and saw that I was reading it. I didn’t even know what I was reading,” she paused. A pained look was on her face, like this was painful to talk about. She continued, “He said that I shouldn’t have been there. Then he attacked me.” “Who is He?” I asked, curious if it was who I thought it was. “What is his name?” “It’s George,” she answered sullenly. My heart broke. “He’s one of the king’s servants.” “I know him,” I responded, my voice cold. Before anyone could respond, he showed up. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Category:Story Category:Kittycatgirl99